Alone Nevermore
by Capt. Calico
Summary: This is a What if scenario that takes place when Elsa is running away from Arendelle after the out burst at the coronation. She meets someone with a mysterious power that needs to be hidden as well. What happens when the two grow close? does Elsa return to Arendelle? Elsa/OC femslash in the future. Reveiws welcome!


Trees whirled around as the Queen ran through the forest. Her only thought was to get as far away from Arrendelle as possible. The air was growing thinner the further up the mountain she got. She hadn't even noticed that the snow that was falling was hers; her mind was too preoccupied by what had happened in the kingdom moments before. How everyone looked at her after she froze the fountain. _Monster!_ The word repeated in her mind, _Monster!_ She heard it again in Anna's voice. Her paced slowed to a walk; she couldn't breathe, either from crying or from the thin air she couldn't tell. Nothing but trees and snow lay behind her. _MONSTER!_ The voice in her head screamed.

"No." Elsa whispered arguing with the accusing voice.

_You're a Monster Elsa! You almost hurt them! _

"No… I'm Not…" She spoke louder this time as she walked to an unknown destination.

_They hate you! Fear you! But who can blame them; you did almost kill your own sister! _

"No! That was... I was... I didn't mean to..." She grimaced at the memories of the night she struck Anna with her powers. She slumped and crossed her arms over her chest.

_See even you admit, you're a Monster Elsa! _

"I am NOT a MONSTER!" She screamed at the sky as ice flew from her body in every direction. The icy blast left a wake of sharp horizontal icicles all around her. Elsa winced at the sight of what she had just created. She closed her eyes tight and continued her path up the north mountain.

The rest of her walk was seemingly peaceful. She had no idea how long she had been walking as the sky was still dark. The blond let out a heavy sigh and stopped for a small break. She found the nearest tree and leaned against it. She couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes, _what am I going to do now?_

_THUD! _

"Ow! Hey!" The queen said as she was in the back by what seemed to be a snowball. She whipped around to find the culprit only to find the yellow glowing eyes of a pack of wolves approaching her. Low growls were heard from the pack as they stalked closer. Elsa took a step back; once again a dark fear crept up into her mind. She put her hands out in front of her and began to back away slowly. The menacing growls got louder as the wolves advanced.

"St-stay back!" Elsa ordered. Her breathing was uncontrollable. She began to panic; there were at least six of the creatures. All baring teeth and snarling at her, with a look of hunger in their eyes. In a quick flash Elsa turned and ran as fast as she could muster. The wolves tailed after her. It didn't take long before one was at her heels. The wolf snapped at her leg catching her dress instead making the queen trip and fall to the ground. The wolf didn't hesitate to pounce on the queen and snap at her head. She put her hands over her head and a blast of ice shot from her ungloved hand hitting the wolf square in the chest. A yelp escaped the wolf as it slammed into a tree from the force of the blast. The rest of the pack stopped only a few feet from her. Elsa put her hand up again and willed another blast of ice. Only this one missed its target. The wolf had jumped to the side and charged her. The blond tried to form another blast of ice, but her powers came a bit too late as the wolf landed on top of her. Snapping its jaws just inches away from her face before tumbling to the side yelping. Something, or rather someone, had slammed into the wolf and was now standing over the queen.

Someone the Queen did not recognize. A boy about her age with red hair that reminded her of her sister's except it was short and a messy. His attire looked like that of a stable boy except it was torn at the bottoms and the shirt was rather baggy for the boy's size. A menacing growl came from another of the wolves. The boy made a fist and hit it into his other hand causing a symphony of knuckles cracking. Elsa noticed he was smiling, a very dark smile at the wolves. With two of the wolves incapacitated there were only four left, and neither he nor Elsa had any weapons. One of the wolves didn't wait and lunged at the boy. It snapped at his leg then dodges as the boy brought down his fist to the ground. The wolf took the small opportunity and grabbed the redhead's arm. He yelled in pain as the wolf's jagged teeth torn at his flesh. He reached down with his free hand and grabbed the wolf by the scruff of its neck.

"Look out!" Elsa shrieked as another of the wolves charge at the boy. With what seemed to be inhuman strength the redhead lifted the wolf he currently had attached his arm, and threw it at the other just before it got to him. The wolf had taken a good chunk of the boy's arm as it was thrown. The boy let his wounded arm fall to the side, but he still stood over the queen in a protective manner. The wolves regroup and stood staring at the pair, the red head had lost his patience it seemed as he ran towards the wolves shouting. The shouting turned into roaring and in the blink of an eye, the boy was no longer a human. His ears grew pointed and his face elongated into that of their attackers. Hands became clawed and the cloth shoes he had been wearing tore at the seams as his feet became huge paws. The once redheaded boy was now a huge upright red wolf. He roared at the other wolves and swiped at them with huge clawed paws. To the Queen's surprise the wolves cowered in front of this creature. The wolf boy charged at them and they took off running the other direction. Elsa couldn't believe it, even if she was looking at it. The wolf boy gave a long eerie howl that could be heard for miles around. Then he turned and began to walk back towards the Queen. Elsa wanted to move, she willed her limbs to respond but they wouldn't budge. She was frozen. The wolf boy slowly advanced until he was a few feet from the Queen's, then he did something that surprised the Queen. He knelt into a low bow before her.

"My Queen." His voice was odd, it sounded like a human voice mixed with a low growling. Somehow this gesture gave a little comfort. She pushed herself up off the ground and breathed in deeply. The wolf boy didn't move. Elsa brushed herself off and looked down at the wolf boy, his arm was covered in blood and the wound seemed bad.

"Your arm!" Elsa said as she stepped closer to the wolf boy. His ears perked up and he looked at his wounded arm. Without a word the boy ripped part of the bottom of his now fitted shirt. He wrapped it around his wound and tied it off. Then he went back to looking at the Queens feet. She was still in a bit of shock, but she couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, Get up." She said in a soft gentle tone. The wolf boy hesitated, his ears pinned against his head. He sighed and slowly stood. Elsa had to look up at him as he stood a good foot above her. For some reason Elsa wasn't afraid of him, he no longer looked like a menacing wolf; more like a sad puppy. "What is your name?" She asked in a soft tone. The wolf boy looked away, and then growled low in his throat as if he was clearing it.

"Adrian, your Highness." He nodded as he spoke. "I uh... I work at the royal stables." His eyes remained low and he avoided looking Queen Elsa in the eye.

"What are you doing out here?" Elsa demanded, her blue eyes looking stern in this dim light.

"I was... Just out for a stroll?" He said trying to hide his nervousness.

"Does that stroll involve throwing snowballs at your Queen and chasing wolves away as a wolf?" She was trying to sound commanding but her voice betrayed her and she came off as sarcastic.

"What… Oh! Sorry your Highness!" He said shakily and right before her eyes again the wolf boy became a boy. His clothes were again baggy and the bandages became loose on his arm. Elsa sighed and grabbed the falling bandages, tightening them as carefully as she could. "Thank you Queen Elsa." The boy's voice was a lot softer and higher than it was when he was a wolf. "I guess, we both have something to hide." He said softly as the Queen pulled back.

"Yes well, this is where we part." She said turning on a heel. "Thank you, Adrian keeper of stables." She began to walk away back on her track up the mountain. Adrian only smiled and followed the Queen, there was no way he was letting the Queen go unprotected after that.


End file.
